A Day at Splashland
by TheodoreSeville85
Summary: "Now, I want you to go upstairs and pack, and then," he grinned, "I want you to get your swim suits on, I'm gonna take you to Splashland to celebrate." The boys erupted in cheers and spent a few seconds running around and yelling in excitement before they bolted upstairs to get ready
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I wrote last minute for the Chipmunk Summer Art Contest over on the Forum. It won, but then again, it was the only entry in the Multi-Chapter category, lol. A wins a win though I say, so it's all good.

Personally, I don't like this story all that much, particularly the last part, but we'll get to that later.

* * *

"It's so hoooooot," Theodore sighed. He and his brothers lay beneath the tree in their backyard. They had thought of spending some time in their tree house, but decided that climbing up there would be too much work on such a hot and sticky day.

"Theodore, can't you get us some juice or something?" Alvin croaked from a few feet away.

"The cooler is in the tree house Alvin, if you want juice you can go get it," Simon told him. His glasses lay at his side, taken off for the moment because he was sweating so badly that he couldn't see out of them. The red capped Chipmunk lifted and arm, as if reaching out for the wooden ladder to the tree house. He gave a half-hearted grunt and let his hand flop back to the ground.

"It's too far…." He sighed, "How long have we been out here Simon?" he asked, turning his head to look at his brother. Simon lifted his arm and squinted at his watch.

"We've been out here for 11 minutes now. Dave should be done any time now," he replied, before letting his arm drop in the same way as Alvin had.

They had started the summer by recording enough songs for their next three albums, or so Dave had told them. He said he wanted to get the work out-of-the-way, so they could enjoy their summer. The boys had worked hard during the school year, and even Alvin had managed to bring home an A (in P.E., but it was an A nonetheless). Until a few days ago, the summer had been mild, and the boys had spent it playing in their tree house, riding their bikes to the beach, and playing at the park. Then the heat wave had struck, sending temperatures into the 100s, so they had stayed inside to play with their toys and video games, and reading. There should have been more than enough to keep three young Chipmunks entertained, but Alvin was restless from almost the first few minutes of being cooped up inside. He complained that he'd played with all his toys, he'd beaten all of his video games, and he didn't want to read. Dave managed to keep things from exploding for the first day, but the second day he found Alvin and Simon arguing and wrestling around the living room while Theodore cowered in the corner. He broke up the fight and went back to work in the other room, hoping that would be the last of it, and it was for that day. Today however had started off with a wrestling match between Alvin and Theodore when Alvin took the last pancake, a shouting match between Alvin and Simon over some missing shoes, and another shouting match between Theodore and Simon over missing candy. Dave had been in the middle of an important call with the record company execs when that argument broke out, and he put them on hold to deal with it. He'd set the phone down and leapt up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Where are they Simon?" Theodore shouted as he dug under his bed.

"How should I know? I don't even eat them!" the spectacled chipmunk shouted back from his bed. He'd been trying to read a book, but with Theodore tearing the room apart looking for his candy, he'd barely gotten a sentence read.

"You took them for one of your experiments, didn't you?" the little chipmunk screeched, glaring at his taller brother.

"Yes Theodore, you guessed it" Simon sighed, "I took your candy, without asking, to run an experiment that I'm not watching. Excellent work Sherlock," he slipped a finger into his book and shot a glare at his brother, "Theodore, if I were going to perform an experiment using your candy, I'd ask, and I'd be down in my lab working, not up here minding my own business and reading a book, wouldn't I?" Theodore opened his mouth to shout at Simon, but snapped it shut and thought for a second.

"I…I guess so," Theodore said, looking away from Simon's glare, "but I know I had them under my bed, so where…." He trailed off as Alvin entered the room, a small yellow box in his hand. He was crunching loudly on something and looking slightly smug.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, looking from Theodore to Simon. Theodore gasped and ran at his brother, but Dave snatched him up before another fight could break out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy Theodore," Dave told him, trying to soothe the little chipmunk.

"He took my candy!" he shouted, struggling to get out of Dave's grasp.

"You weren't eating them, I didn't think you'd mind" Alvin said with a casual shrug. Simon glared at his older brother.

"Alvin, you should have asked!" he shouted, hopping down from his bed, "Theodore's been yelling at me because he thought I took it!" This set off a shouting match between all three of them, and Dave couldn't take it anymore.

"That does it!" he shouted, causing all three of the boys to go silent, "You've been cooped up in here for too long. I need 10 minutes of quiet to finish my call. I want you three to go outside and wait. When I'm done I'll come get you. Understood?" he asked them. The three of them quickly nodded and bolted from the room and out into the backyard, and that's how they'd ended up sprawled beneath the tree, trying not to pass out from the heat. Alvin was just about to ask Simon how long they'd been out there again when the back door opened.

"Boys, come inside, I want to tell you something!" Dave called to them. He didn't have to say it twice. Despite the heat (or because of it) the leapt to their feet and ran into the house quickly, letting out audible sighs of relief as they entered the air-conditioned home.

"Boys, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier, but that was a very important call from the record company," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "they're ready to release the next album, and they want us to go out on a tour for the rest of the summer. We'll leave tomorrow morning and fly to New York to start the tour, and after that we'll be taking a bus around the country," the boys began to chatter excitedly at the thought of a tour when Dave shushed them, "Now, I want you to go upstairs and pack, and then," he grinned, "I want you to get your swim suits on, I'm gonna take you to Splashland to celebrate." The boys erupted in cheers and spent a few seconds running around and yelling in excitement before they bolted upstairs to get ready. Dave followed after them so he could get ready as well. He knew it wouldn't take them long to pack and get changed, and he didn't want them waiting and getting restless again.

* * *

Well, that's the end of part one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review, it's my bread and butter, plus its the only way I'll post parts two and three, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews. Since a few people commented on it, I wanted to make sure everyone knows that, although it did win the contest, that's largely due to the fact that it was the only entry in the multi chapter category, lol.

Now, as promised, here's part 2.

* * *

Within half an hour the four of them were in Dave's car, cruising down the highway with the top down, feeling the wind blowing through their hair. The boys sat in the back, talking excitedly about how they would spend their day, and where they might go on the new tour. Dave hummed happily along to the radio. Nothing made him quite as happy as driving his car with his boys. On his left, a large billboard proclaimed "SPLASHLAND! NEXT RIGHT". He smiled, and turned to let the boys know, but they'd seen the sign and were practically vibrating in their seats with excitement. He chuckled and took the next turn, which lead quickly to the entrance to the waterpark. He began driving up and down the rows of cars, hoping to find a parking space that would keep them from having to trek in from outer Mongolia, but it looked like that wasn't happening, so he headed for the back of the parking lot. He pulled into a space and killed the motor.

"Well, we're here, everyone out!" he told them, and opened the door and got out, the boys scrambling after him. They're all dressed similarly, each of them wearing swim shorts, sandals and brightly colored Hawaiian shirts. Alvin had left his cap at home, not wanting to risk it getting lost on a slide or in a pool or taken by someone. They each had a beach towel with them to help keep them dry, and Dave had made Alvin promise not to snap them at anyone, though they all knew before the end of the day that he would.

"Alright boys, before we head in, what are the rules?" he asked them.

"Stay together, no swimming for 20 minutes after we eat, stay out of the deep pools, and don't talk to strangers!" the boys told him, Simon and Theodore reciting them happily while Alvin rolled his eyes the whole time.

"We know the rules, can we go now?" Alvin asked, craning his neck to see around Dave. He could see the tallest water slide from here, and hear the laughter and shouts from all the kids already inside the park. Dave laughed and stepped aside.

"Alright boys, I'll be…" was as far as he got before they took off like a bullet, nearly knocking him down in their haste. He was glad he'd gotten them season passes to the park, so they wouldn't need him to get. Dave intended to spend the day relaxing in the sun while the boys had fun. He walked after them whistling happily.

"Come on Theodore! I wanna get to The Black Hole!" Alvin cried, pulling his little brother after him.

"I…I don't wanna ride The Black Hole! Can't we go on the Swisher Soaker?" the littlest chipmunk asked, digging his heels in.

"Come on Theodore, that's for little kids!" Alvin told him, struggling to pull his little brother along.

"Alvin, we are little kids," Simon reminded his brother, removing Alvin's fingers from their death lock on Theodore's wrist, "Theodore, you don't have to ride it, but Alvin and I want to. How about I wait with you while Alvin gets on, and then he can wait with you while I do it?" He asked his littlest brother. Theodore looked up at The Black hole, shuddered and nodded emphatically to his spectacled brother.

"You see Alvin, all…" he looked for his brother, but Alvin was already racing for the line for The Black Hole. Simon sighed, took Theodore's hand, and led him to the nearest pool. It looked like he would be watching Theodore while Alvin rode on whatever he wanted to…..again. He didn't mind sticking with Theodore, they always had fun, but he'd been looking forward to getting a chance to ride The Black Hole, or any of the other rides Theodore refused to ride because they were too big for him. Theodore caught site of his favorite slide, The Swisher Soaker. It was a short slide, but it had water jets shooting out along the sides as you slid down, which the chubby little chipmunk loved. He let go of Simon's hand and ran to it, climbing the ladder quickly and sliding down, giggling like crazy. The spectacled chipmunk couldn't help himself; he chuckled to see his little brother having so much fun, and quickly climbed the ladder after him, sliding down with a smile on his face.

Alvin meanwhile was quickly making his way to the top of The Black Hole, a 5 story tall water slide with flashing lights as you slid down the spiral tube. He was surprised at how short the line was. Normally it would take about 10 minutes of waiting to get to the top, but he didn't see anyone else waiting until he was almost at the top. 10 other people were waiting ahead of him, all talking excitedly. He sighed; he hated waiting, even for a line as short as this. He wasn't waiting for long, though. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the tube, waiting for the guy keeping watch to wave him into the slide. He'd barely lifted his hand when Alvin dove into the tube feet first, screaming and giggling like mad. It was pitch black inside, occasionally with flashes of light from little rings and arrows inside. He could see the end of the tunnel ahead (it always ended to quickly for him) and he flew out of the tube into bright daylight.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he landed in the pool the slide ended at. He swam under the water to the shallow end and climbed out and shook a little of the water from his face and hair. He looked over and could see Theodore and Simon splashing around in one of the kiddie pools. He rolled his eyes and went over to them.

"Are you two going to spend all day in the kiddie pool?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Welcome back, nice of you to remember us," Simon replied, turning to glare at Alvin, "Do you think you can stay with Theodore for a few minutes? I was hoping I could ride The Black Hole this time too."

"All you have to do is ask Si." Alvin said with a grin and a shrug. Simon growled and made his way to the edge of the pool.

"I'll be back in little bit Theodore. You and Alvin decide what we do next, okay?" he told him as he ran off in the direction of the big slide.

"H-have fun Simon!" Theodore called after him. Alvin took a step back and leapt into the pool, sending a huge wave to splash his little brother, who burst out into a fit of giggles. Alvin surfaced next to him and gave him an evil grin before dunking Theodore under. Theodore quickly resurfaced, spluttering and coughing and thrashing his arms. Alvin let out a gale of laughter as Theodore got himself back on his feet and his breathing under control.

"T-that wasn't funny Alvin!" he cried out, glaring at his brother.

"It was from where I'm standing," Alvin replied with a grin. Theodore looked past his brother, and with a pleading look said

"Simon, tell him that wasn't funny!" he said, his lower lip quivering. Alvin whipped his head around, ready to start explaining to his brother, but no one was there. He heard Theodore's giggle and felt his little brother tackle him into the water. They both came up spluttering and laughing.

"You had me convinced he was there. Where'd you learn that lip quiver?" Alvin asked, wiping water from his eyes.

"I saw you doing it all the time," Theodore told him with a grin, "but Dave never fell for it like you did," he said, giggling some more.

"Well, it looks like you two are having fun," Simon said from behind them. He was still drenched form the slide and grinning happily, "Did you decide what we're doing next?"

"Uh…yeah, we decided to…to…" Alvin stammered, caught off guard by the question.

"We decided to get a snack!" Theodore declared, "I feel like some pizza, and maybe some popcorn and pretzels, and a soda….maybe a shake….and I could go for some…" he said, walking to the steps leading out of the pool. Alvin and Simon just looked at each other and laughed, trailing along behind their little brother.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Once I get some reviews I'll post the final part, so please review, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews. This is the final chapter. Honestly, I have a problem with the ending, it's so corny and I really rushed it, but I was working against a timeline and I just wanted it to be done, so here it is.

Don't forget to review, they're what keeps me writing.

* * *

"That was a great snack," Theodore said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his belly. He let out a loud belch, covering his mouth and blushing with a muffled "excuse me".

"Snack?" Simon said, quirking an eyebrow, "Most people would call three slices of pizza, two soft pretzels, a medium popcorn and a chocolate shake a full course meal."

"Well I was hungry. Swimming always builds up my appetite," he said without apology.

"So, what do we go on next?" Alvin asked them, looking back and forth between his brothers.

"Maybe we should find Dave, we haven't seen him since we got here," Theodore suggested.

"We know where Dave is, he's relaxing over at Suntan Lagoon, like he always does. He'll find us when he's ready to head home," Simon said, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "We have to wait a little while before we can swim anymore, so maybe…." he started when Alvin cut him off.

"Since when is a water slide swimming?" Alvin asked, "Next up we're hitting The Royal Flush!"

"D-do we have to?" Theodore asked, looking worriedly over at the large slide.

"You know you don't have to ride it Theodore," Simon said.

"Come on Theo, you're gonna have to ride them one day, you can't just spend all your time in the kiddie pool, can you?" he asked his youngest brother skeptically.

"I dunno, the kiddie pools are pretty fun…." Theodore replied, looking over his shoulder at the nearest kid's area. Alvin grumbled under his breath, and was about to make a remark when an idea struck him. He grinned, which cause Simon to worry.

"Tell you what Theo, how about I make it worth it to you to ride The Royal Flush?"

"Worth it? What do you mean?" the chubby chipmunk asked, looking confused.

"If you ride The Royal Flush, then I'll pay for your lunches for the first week of the tour." Alvin said. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Alvin, the st…" Alvin clapped a hand over his mouth.

"So what do you say Theo, interested?" Alvin asked, his hand still firmly clamped over Simon's mouth. The spectacled chipmunk glared at Alvin and tried to pry his hand off his face. Theodore considered Alvin's offer, thinking of all the great places to eat in New York.

"Anywhere I want to go? Even that really expensive sushi restaurant?" Theodore asked.

"Anywhere your chubby little heart desires," Alvin said sweetly. He was still struggling to keep his hand over Simon's mouth, but he was about to lose his grip.

"Well….how about if I look at it, and then decide?" Theodore said, staring at the slide while rubbing his belly.

"Great idea Theodore, why don't you head over there," Alvin glanced at Simon, "We'll join you in a minute," he told his little brother, and dragged Simon away. Simon had finally had enough of Alvin's hand over his mouth and gave his finger a quick nip.

"Yow!" Alvin pulled his hand away and shook it before raising it to his lips to blow on it, "What was that for?!"

"For holding your hand over my mouth you clod! I have no idea where it's been lately," Simon quickly made a show of gagging and spitting.

"Well I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't tried to spoil my plan," Alvin said with a glare.

"Your plan is to lie to Theodore to get him to ride something?" Simon scoffed.

"I'm not lying, exactly. I won't personally pay for his lunches, but without me, there wouldn't be a tour, and the studio wouldn't be paying for it, which means they wouldn't be paying for meals," Alvin said with a cocky grin, "So it's not really a lie, is it?" Simon opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again with a thoughtful look.

"You know, technically, you're right," he said, rubbing his chin, "and maybe if we could get Theodore to get on one of them, he'd ride the others, and we wouldn't have to take turns watching him in the kiddie pool! Alvin, you're a lot smarter than I tell people you are," Simon told him, and walked after Theodore, eager to see if they could get him to ride The Royal Flush.

"Well, I….wait, what do is that supposed to mean?" Alvin said, running after Simon.

Theodore stood looking up at the slide. As water slides went, it wasn't very large, and the slide wasn't long, but the bowl part of it looked kind of scary to the little chipmunk. He gulped as he heard someone screaming as they slid around inside of it, and he felt his knees start to quiver.

"Ready to go?" Alvin asked, stepping up behind his little brother and putting a hand on his shoulder. Without waiting for an answer, he began to steer him towards the ladder leading to the slide's entrance.

"I-I dunno Alvin, it looks so t-tall….." Theodore stammered.

"Just think of all the great places you'll get to eat while we're on tour, and all you have to do is go on one little old slide," Alvin told him, and somehow got him to start climbing. Halfway up, his foot slipped on the rung.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed and began to scramble to get his footing. Alvin sighed, reached up and put his foot back onto the ladder.

"Theodore, we're six feet off the ground, you're acting like we're scaling the Empire State Building,"

"Well it scared me," he said, his lip quivering. Simon could see Theodore was ready to call it quits and called up to him.

"You're almost there Theodore, just remember all the restaurants!" he said, cupping his hands, even though Alvin and Theodore were only a few feet away, "Just a few more steps and you're there. I'll meet you at the exit, alright?" Simon moved around to the slide's exit, a small pool beneath the bowl. The slide was a simple one, you went into a tube slide and it dumped you into a large bowl that you would spin around until you fell through the hole in the center to the pool underneath it.

"Come on Theo, just a few more steps, you're almost there," Alvin encouraged him. Theodore gulped, nodded and finished climbing. He pulled himself on the slide platform and collapsed, breathing hard, still not sure if he was going to go through with it. Alvin climbed up after him.

"You got up here, now you just have to slide down," he told Theodore with a smile. He reached down and helped his little brother to his feet, and led him to the slides entrance. Theodore leaned down to look into in.

"It's dark in there," he said, just barely audible over the rushing water.

"It only lasts a second Theodore, promise," Alvin told him, "and I'll be right behind you, don't worry."

"You will be?" the chubby little chipmunk asked, looking over his shoulder at Alvin.

"Course I will. You don't think I'm gonna let you have all the fun, do you?" he asked with another of his trademark cocky grins. Theodore smiled, took a deep breath, and sat in front of the slides entrance, feeling the cold water coursing around his legs. He stared down the tunnel, and just before he thought he'd lose his nerve, he pushed himself forward into the darkness, screaming in terror. He screamed the whole way down the slide, he screamed as he slipped around the bowl, and didn't stop until he'd plunged into the pool. Simon was there to help him out as soon as he surfaced. He'd heard Theodore screaming the whole way down and was resigned to the fact that he'd probably be playing in the kiddie pool with Theodore for the rest of his life.

"It's okay Theodore," he told him sympathetically, "We'll head back over to the kids area until Dave comes to get us," Theodore tried to say something, but was still spitting water from his mouth, "What?"

"I-I said, I wanna do that again!" he practically screamed, and scrambled back up the ladder to slide down again. Simon felt his jaw drop open, but he quickly regained his composure and hurried after his brother.

"Wait for me!" he said as he hurried up the ladder. That was how the boys spent the rest of their day, running back and forth from slide to slide, Theodore leading the way.

"I think we've created a monster!" Simon told Alvin while they waited for Theodore to reach the bottom of yet another slide.

"Better than the kiddie pool though, right?" Alvin replied with a grin.

"Most definitely," Simon agreed as Theodore splashed down into another pool. He climbed out quickly and hurried over to his brothers.

"Now which one?" he asked excitedly.

"How about we….." he started when he was interrupted by Dave

"Boys, there you are," he said, "Have you been having fun?"

"Dave! I had the best time today!" Theodore cried excitedly, latching onto Dave's leg and giving him a hug, "I went on all the slides, and they weren't even scary or anything!"

"That's great Theodore!" Dave told him, rubbing the top of his head, "It's getting late, what do you boys say we head home?" he asked, looking at each of them.

"Aw, but Dave…." Theodore started, when he was cut off by a huge yawn, "I'm not ready to go,"

"That yawn says otherwise," his father replied with a chuckle, and knelt down to scoop the little chipmunk into his arms, "How about you two? Ready to go?" Theodore's yawn seemed to have spread to Alvin and Simon, because they suddenly let out yawns of their own and looked very sleepy.

"I think so," Simon said, stifling yet another yawn. Alvin suddenly looked ready to pass out, so Dave knelt down and picked them up as well. This was how it always went when they came here. By the time they left the boys were so exhausted that he had to carry them back to the car, not that he minded. He knew now that they would get a good night's rest so they could head out early tomorrow. He'd come out to the car a little while ago and spread several towels and blankets across the back seat so the boys could sleep on the way home. He got them settled and climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the car on and looked back over his should at the now sleeping chipmunks, huddled together in the middle of the seat.

"Alright boys, let's go home."


End file.
